


halcyon heart

by SofieChappell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: It truly did feel like that Accords ball was merely weeks ago. Like those years never happened, like she didn’t make all those mistakes that keep her awake on more nights that she is willing to admit.





	halcyon heart

The warmth of a New York evening never felt as light as it did that night.

That prim and proper part of her was screaming at her when she agreed to go out with Luke last week. It was probably screaming still—an evening of wine and laughter didn’t shut it up, just veiled with pleasant haze of doing what she wants, with whoever she wants.

She thought that days of that part of her are numbered.

Luke went for a date that was classic bordering on cliché, but she didn’t mind. The food was delicious, the restaurant cosy, and of course he offered to walk her home afterwards. The conversation flew easily between them. The awkwardness was there, as was appropriate for the very first date, but it was of the endearing kind, not the stifling one. But they kept trading stories and interests and thoughts, one as enthusiastic as the other.

It truly did feel like that Accords ball was merely weeks ago. Like those years never happened, like she didn’t make all those mistakes that keep her awake on more nights that she is willing to admit.

They finally reached her apartment building, yet Maryse didn’t want the evening to end just yet. She shuffled awkwardly, trying to find some new topic, some trick to keep Luke longer with her.

“I’ve had great time tonight, Maryse,” said Luke. “I hope I can see you again soon.”

“Eager, aren’t we?” she teased, because this was something she was capable of doing, to her own endless surprise, but promptly added, “Of course. I had an amazing time as well.”

Luke stepped a little closer and she felt a shiver going down her spine, one she didn’t think she would even feel again. His eyes twinkled in the warm light of the street lamps.

He leaned down slowly, watching her closely, and pressed the sweetest kiss to her cheek.

Her heart lurched and she couldn’t catch a break. His hand was touching her arm, featherlike, and the little circles his thumb pressed were all that grounded her to reality.

It didn’t feel like it was her life, no really. Not only did she think she wouldn’t get to feel like that in what was left of her life—she believed, deep down, she didn’t deserve personal happiness. She would be a part of her children’s joys they so generously offered to share with her. She still didn’t know how she could have gotten so lucky to have them forgive her and let her back into their lives—or for the first time, not _back._ That would suggest she was ever there before.  This, however, is not something she dared to dream about. Something for her only, something exciting and full of hope, something sweet and pure.

But as she looked at Luke’s grin, one reflected right on her face, she let herself believe. In what exactly, she wouldn’t be able to find a word yet, but it found a tiny space in her heart and put down a first shy root and she knew she wanted to take care of it as best as she could.

“Good night, Maryse,” said Luke, breaking her out of her mind. She said it back, at least she thought so. For so now long, she did what was expected of her. What guided her was not her heart, but others’ opinions and goals. So she smothered her longing and followed the rules others set for her. But now—

Now, she _wanted_. And now, she was free to pursue it.

“Luke, wait.”

He turned with a soft frown on his face. She made two fast steps towards him, griped the lapels of his jacket and tugged. He surrendered with no resistance, leaning in once again. They moved slowly towards each other until they came together in a gentle and chaste kiss. Luke’s lips were soft and sweet, and his arms wound around her, making her feel safe in her vulnerability.

She broke the kiss first, pulling back a little to look at him. He was a sight—eyes still closed, a content smile on his lips, everything about him soft and relaxed. Maryse cupped his cheek, dragging her fingers through the delicious scruff on his jaw.

“Good night, Luke,” she whispered.

“Good night, Maryse,” he whispered back.

Neither made a single move.

**Author's Note:**

> like mother like son, eh?  
> unbeta'd  
> comments and kudos make my day


End file.
